Pokemon Village
Pokemon Village is a kingdom and island on what was originally the western portion of Kalinbar. Originally settled by rebels from the Great Type Divide, Pokemon Village was the first kingdom since Donfan I to abandon type separation. Pokemon Village, though it has gone through many families and rulers, is constitutionally ruled by the Pikachu Family. They rule from their court at the newly built Freedom Castle. Presently, the throne is occupied by King Pouchu Pikachu. Also aiding in the governing of Pokemon Village is the House of Royals, an executive branch of Pokemon Village's government that currently aids King Pikachu in the castle, during the difficult times the village faces now. Pokemon Village's control and influence extends to other regions including Kalinbar, ruled by Chicoretta Leafpetal, the Chosen One of the Unown Royals and a good friend of King Pikachu's. Vacation Island is currently independent, although it was once part of Pokemon Village's territory. __TOC__ Constitution The Constitution of Pokemon Village is a document that has largely been lost to history. Though many myths abound about its true origins and contents, the only hard evidence comes from fragments of the document that seems to never have been copied. For more information, please visit the page on the Pokemon Village Constitution. History Pokemon Village was founded in the year 776 by four (though some recent evidence suggests five) Pokemon who had escaped the confines of The Great Type Divide. They journeyed on a boat to find a new land that they could live without restrictions based on types. After a long journey at sea, the Pokemon made it to the shore of a small island. They decided to call the island "Pokemon Village" because it was their dream to make it a place where all Pokemon could live and thrive together. As word reached Giant Island that there was a place in the world where all types lived together, more and more Pokemon escaped the rule of Donfan V. Eventually, Donfan decided to take action against the new nation, but the spirits of the vastly outnumbered free Pokemon were able to overtake their enemies. In what has been called Freedom Battle by many Pokemon Village residents, Donfan V lost the first battle that the Great Type Divide had ever lost. This weakened his reign significantly and ultimately led to the collapse of his empire. The creation of the government of Pokemon Village is not very well-known because so many documents have been lost to time. Historians maintain that the process took little more than a year to complete. By that time Pokemon Village Castle was built and King Pikachu began to assemble the first government. Throughout the years, Pokemon Village has seen many hard times. The first major confrontation that the nation faces was DigiWar I, in which an onslought of Digimon attacked a citizen of Pokemon Village while he was vacationing on what is today Vacation Island. DigiWar II came less than a century later when Conrad Charozane became King. The most recent conflict came over the span of five years, just before and during the Age of Consequence. Now that Marokainth has been defeated, however, the entire world has been thrown back into the Stone Age, with the rest of the world not too happy with Pokemon Village. Many believe it was the poor leadership and citizenry that led to Marokainth coming back at all. Territories of Pokemon Village While Pokemon Village, the island, is the only official part of the nation, the village's influence has percolated throughout the southeastern hemisphere. The kingdom of Kalinbar, ruled by Chicoretta Leafpetal is, on paper, its own independent nation, but much of its laws and rulings have come about because of Leafpetal's close ties with King Pouchu Pikachu. She does not make a political move without first consulting her longtime friend. This has caused some discontent between her and the Royal Council, but according to the ancient magic that guids the Unown Royals, she has the final say in all situations and they must obey. This essentially puts Kalinbar in direct control of Pokemon Village. Vacation Island was a territory of Pokemon Village since the end of DigiWar I, when it was captured from the Digimon who had claimed it. However, Lugia, believing what many critics do - that Parker Pikachu used the war as a means of acquiring the island, released control of it when he became King. The Port of Good Hope, a small port city where ships travel between Kalinbar and Giant Island, is an outpost created by Chicoretta Leafpetal, but it is entirely funded and politically controlled by Pouchu Pikachu. For this reason, many believe it should be given over to the control of Pokemon Village, but it is not funded by the nation, only the private money of the King. Some wonder if he and Chicoretta may be trying to hide something from their people. Group System Pokemon Village has been, since the day of it's creation, divided into manageable family-like sects, called, simply, Groups. These groups do not have a known constitutional basis of existence or official function within the government. However, as is usually the case in Pokemon Village law, tradition dictates the way forward more than paper. Each group traditionally chooses, either by election or some other way, a Group Leader. It is the duty of the Group Leader to attend - but not vote - in all public meetings of the House of Royals and then report back to the rest of the group. This generally keeps the citizens of Pokemon Village up to date on political issues within the nation. Group One and Group Two are the oldest Groups. Group One's property is located in the Northeastern corner of the island, while Group Two's is located just north of that. Group Three no longer exists. It was dispersed when its leader, Pouchu Pikacu, took over as King. Six of the Group members became Royals, but the rest moved to one of the other three. Group Four is located towards the Northern part of the island, very near Mount Elliot. Locations Mount Elliot Mount Elliot is one part of a larger mountain that